


safe in my arms.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [92]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Protectiveness, Robbery, Short One Shot, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could you do something where the Vamp Beatles save a human girl from a sticky situation (like in Beauty and the Beast ya know) but maybe something not quite so dark like your last one (although that made me physically jump lol)? Maybe with an established relationship between them? Like reader tries to go into town but she’s cornered by thieves and John’s harsh about how she shouldn’t have gone alone and the rest are like “but she bb, don’t yell” ya know? I’m totally digging the spoopy beebles!”





	safe in my arms.

It was a dark and cold afternoon when you sneaked out of the large Kenwood mansion and began you journey towards the small neighbouring village. You had gone off on your quest to receive presents for the men that you lived with in a large spacious home. Gifts, to show them your gratitude and love for the kindness that rested in their hearts. It was a long trek through the woods but you made it to the small township safe and sound, with your cowl tightly wrapped around you to protect you from the biting cold. But your journey was cut short as you went through an alleyway, with the suddenly looming presence of two large men. “Hey, _lady_,” the man who appeared to be the leader grinned menacing at you. You backed away from him and right into the hard chest of a third presence you hadn’t seen. “W-What so you want?” You shivered and clutched your bag tightly to your chest as you felt the stranger behind you toy with your hair.

“Nothing… just,” he looked to his henchman around him, coyly, “it’s a _lovely _purse you got there. It looks so heavy… and expensive.” He gave a laugh that chilled you to your core and you looked around for any opening, any means of escape, but found none. “Oh, it really isn’t,” you laughed nervously as you lied through heavy breaths. You didn’t know its price but given it had been a gift from the men you lived with; it couldn’t be anything but pricey. The stranger in front of you shook his head, clearly having seen through your attempt at lying. “Now, now, _girlie_, don’t lie,” his patience slowly fading away, “just hand it over, and we’ll all leave in good peace and quiet.” You reflectively shook your head before you could even think of the consequences to the movement. The man yelled in frustration and took a large step towards you as the man behind you violently grabbed your arms, holding you still as you tried to shake out of his grasp, feeling bruises form underneath the cold skin.

And suddenly, all movement stopped- there came a sudden stillness to the air, the wind became dull, and all sound came to an eerie halt. The men looked around in visible confusion and you instinctively knew what it was- and how deep in trouble it meant you were. The man furthest away from you suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground- his neck bent in a way it _really shouldn’t_ be, and you felt your heart leap to your throat and stay stuck there. “Please,” you begged and stared wide out at your would-be robber, “just leave and it’ll all be fine and forgive… _please_,” but he didn’t hear a single word of what you said as he rushed to his dead friend’s side, shaking the lifeless man in an attempt to truly see if he was gone. “Please, _don’t_,” you whimpered and felt the hands on you disappear. You turned around in a flash to see the man dead by your feet- his neck twisted and turned. 

You fell to your knees and looked towards the last man standing and waited for his inevitable end. And out of the shadows it came- and it was John; the more hotheaded and protective of your companions. He looked enraged, fire and blood in his eyes, and he barely looked your way as he appeared in front of the leader of the now demolished group. Your eyes shot to your trembling hands, and you heard the last whimper and cry of the man that had once terrified you so. You heard him gurgle his last breaths before utter silence once again drew upon the darkened alleyway. You didn’t stay on the ground for much longer- two firm hands dragged you up by the shoulders and shook you with rage and despair. “What were you thinking,” you heard John’s familiar voice cry out at you and as the shaking stopped; you saw clear drops of water form under his eyes. “You idiot! You could’ve been killed,” his face strained as he continued yelling at you and barely stopped as familiar shadows appeared behind him. The rest of your lovers, dearest to your heart, had finally arrived to the scene and looked around in shock at the mess the heated John had left behind.

Ringo and George rushed to your side, pulling you gently away from John; who was shaking with anguish with a panicked Paul trying to calm him down. “John, stop yelling,” Paul implored from the man in a calm voice with eyes unsure of whom to focus on- you or him, wanting to calm and comfort both. “I’m- I’m sorry,” you wept as George and Ringo embraced you in a comforting hug. “I only w-wanted to get you a… a gift.” The men gently rocked you in their arms with soothing motions as they tried to relieve you of your emotional torment. “Let’s just,” Paul rested his hands carefully on John’s shoulders, “let’s just go home and think this over… calmly… over some tea… yeah?” You felt the men holding you nod but John stayed distant, only looking to you with hurt and sorrowful eyes. “Don’t _ever_ do that again,” he sobbed, “_please_.”


End file.
